


itsy bitsy petey

by orphan_account



Series: tales of little bo-pete [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: CG/L, Fluff, Infinity On High era, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peterick, Soft Pete, cg patrick, little!Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where did our Little Bo-Pete get his nickname?[a/n: ok yeah this was quick but i wrote a little thing and wanted to post it. uhhh i also hadnt written this one when i posted the first part to this so ig this one's just not called little bo-pete which would've worked perfectly with this fic rather than that one. whatever. thanks for reading if u do]





	itsy bitsy petey

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this motherfucker's back with a second part to this. yeah, it's a lot shorter than the first, i didnt really feel that writing 1000 more words was really necessary with this one. most of the shit in this series will probably be around this length. so yeah, enjoy this i guess

"Daddy, wuk, it's Widdle Bo-Peep!" Pete exclaims around the pacifier in his mouth and points to the line drawing of Little Bo-Peep meant for him to give life to through crayons.

Patrick is on the couch across the room, surrounded by heaps of Pete's stuffed animals (Pete brought out every single one of his stuffies to keep Patrick company while he colors on the rug and watches cartoons. He has a lot of stuffies). He smiles and glances in Pete's direction. "You gotta hold it up so I can see, bubba."

Pete giggles. "Oh, yeah! Sowwy!" he holds it up to show Patrick.

"Very cool. What colors are you gonna use?"

"Uhhhhh," Pete drops the book and thinks about this for a few moments.

"Are you gonna make her outfit pink?" Patrick suggests.

The boy vigorously shakes his head. "Nuh uh! Thas too girly! I'm gonna make it... wed! Because thas the c'osest to pink there is that isn't that girly," he says matter-of-factly and nods.

"So Little Bo-Peep's gonna be a not-so-girly girl?"

"No, Widdle Bo-Peep is gonna be a boy!"

"Really? I think I like that idea. Is he still gonna wear a dress?"

"Mhmm."

"Yeah, everyone always says boys can't wear dresses, but I think they look pretty on us, too, don't you think?"

"Yeah!" Pete smiles, reassured of himself, and gets to coloring. Patrick's more focused on Pete than on the TV Pete occasionally looks up at with vague interest. Little Bo-Peep is obviously the most important thing right now.

Patrick doesn't think he's ever going to regret agreeing to be Pete's caregiver. He got pretty lucky, he'd say. Pete rarely ever misbehaves, and when he does, there's always a valid reason he does so. Plus, he's glad to have Pete at all. Taking care of his baby bub might just be the best thing that's ever happened to him. He wouldn't change it for the world.

Patrick doesn't realize how much time goes by, until Pete is finished with his work of art, and he tears it out of the coloring book and waddles to the couch to flaunt. "He looks perfect, Petey. Where are we gonna put him?"

"Fwidge!!!" Pete jumps up and down excitedly.

"That's right!" Patrick looks at it for a few more seconds and realizes something. "He looks so much like you, baby."

"Really?" he turns his head and flips the page around to examine it, then gasps when he sees the similarities, "He does!"

"Mhmm. I don't think he should be Little Bo-Peep then. I think we should name him after the incredible artist who colored him, Little Bo-Pete!"

Pete lets his paci fall out of his mouth and hang off the clip attached to his onesie. "Widdle Bo-Pete," he repeats the phrase, as if trying it on for size, then a wide grin spreads across his face, and he nods in what Patrick would assume is approval. "Yeah!! Widdle Bo-Pete!!!"

They go to the fridge to hang the coloring page (it's the third one going on the fridge this week. Patrick's gonna need more magnets soon). Pete giggles once Patrick lets go of the magnets, and lunges forward to trap him in one of his smothering hugs. Patrick immediately wraps his arms around Pete and rubs his back gently. He whispers in Pete's ear, "I love you, my Little Bo-Pete."

"I wov'oo too, Daddy."


End file.
